


Just A Little Crush

by jkateel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Ser Pounce-A-Lot knew Anders weakness for tall, dark-haired men with beards. But there was a distinct possibility that the rest of his Warden companions were going to learn that too if he kept staring at the Orlesian Warden in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr.

Only Ser Pounce-A-Lot knew Anders weakness for tall, dark-haired men with beards. But there was a distinct possibility that the rest of his Warden companions were going to learn that too if he kept staring dumbly at the Orlesian Warden in front of him.

Or they already did, if Sigrun giggling beside him was any indication.  
  
“ _Anders_ ,” the Warden-Commander hissed from the throne, and it was out of habit that he responded to her voice.

“Hello!” he said, loudly. Probably too loudly. Andraste’s knickerweasels. Also, he couldn’t remember the other Warden’s name—he had been too busy staring at his beard. And his physique. Oh, he had to _focus_. “Sorry, _hello_. My name is Anders. An Anders, though I was raised here in Ferelden. I still look like someone from the Anderfels though—I mean, I have the nose, and the hair, and the complexion. That could be the result of the taint too, let’s be honest—though I must say it’s done nothing for your complexion. Are all Orlesians so… so… virile looking? It’s a shame our two countries are at such odds if that’s the case; I mean, why not make love instead of war, huh—”

He trailed off at the Orlesian’s confused look. He felt his cheeks heat up, realizing what he had just _said_. In his peripheral vision, he could see the Warden-Commander slapping her palm to her face.  
  
He was saved from melting into a puddle on the floor in sheer embarrassment by Pounce’s meow. The Orlesian glanced downward, Anders following his gaze to see Pounce poking his head out of his bag. The Orlesian Warden said something then, in a deep voice that Anders couldn’t help but shiver at, his face breaking out into a smile. He leaned over to pet Pounce on the head, bringing his body inches toward Anders, who struggled not to whimper. But oh, oh, he was going to _die, the man smelled so good_. Maker save him, he wasn’t going to make it—  
  
He managed not to collapse in the Warden’s arms, and he hoped the man couldn’t hear how his heart was pounding. All too soon, he pulled away, smile warm. “Nice cat,” he said to Pounce, his smile fading when he looked to Anders again. “Serrah Anders,” he said politely.  
  
“Warden Jacquet,” the Warden-Commander chimed in, coming to his side. “Now that you’ve met the Ferelden Grey Wardens, I shall show you around Vigil’s Keep, hm?”  
  
“Very good, Warden-Commander,” Jacquet replied, but whatever else he said was lost on Anders as he became distracted by the Warden’s backside and everything below it. He couldn’t help his sigh this time, watching him go until he left the throne room.  
  
It was only then he remembered his fellow Wardens, and glanced over at them. Sigrun was still giggling, Velanna and Nathaniel both had the same dark look on their faces, and even Justice looked bewildered. Oghren had apparently fallen asleep halfway through introductions; Anders didn’t even want to imagine what he would have said.  
  
It was Nathaniel who voiced his thoughts first. “Well, that was awkward.”  
  
“By the Stone, Anders, you were going to swoon! Swoon!” Sigrun cried while Velanna walked off in a huff. Oghren chose to wake up then, drunkenly asking what was going on. Sigrun turned to him with the wickedest of grins.  
  
Maker save me, Anders thought, quite sure his cheeks would never go back to their normal Anders-color again.


End file.
